


as predictable as the sun rising in the morning

by sunshine_heroes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, iwaizumi's smile cures cancer, oikawa is more sentimental than he lets on, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_heroes/pseuds/sunshine_heroes
Summary: Tooru wakes up next to Hajime, and decides for the hundredth time that he loves him.





	as predictable as the sun rising in the morning

It was a sight he could never get used to waking up to. Crumpled covers streamed with gentle morning sunlight, the chirp of birdsong and the flutter of the curtains through that little gap in the window they hadn’t gotten around to fixing.

They were average, every day things. But it was when they were framed in the context of the man sleeping beside him that they seemed so bright. That man – his _Iwa-chan_ – had furrowed brows even in his sleep. His hair was flying in all directions like a prickly black bush just waiting to stab an unknowing bystander.

Tooru loved him.

Again, there was nothing special about the day. From their earliest days where they would sleepover together as boys, to the high school nights where they fell asleep on each other with the volleyball video still playing from his laptop, or their homework sprawled across their laps in disarray. Hajime’s company was a constant, as ever present as the air he breathed, and by all logic he should have gotten sick of him by now. Or at least, stopped noticing him.

The trouble was (as he had thought), or the most wonderful thing (as he now knew), was that he just kept noticing more and more every day about his boyfriend.

_Boyfriend._

He smiled softly to himself, letting his hand fall naturally onto Hajime’s chest, exhaling the word in a tiny breath.

Of all the built up ideas he’d had in his mind that there was no way they could work, that Iwa-chan had far better people to be with, and that he’d be left behind eventually...it seemed a miracle had blessed him. And after all that time trying to push everything down, it was almost hard to accept the reality before him right now.

It’d been months, and the concept still amazed him.

Hajime’s chest rose and fell with his hand, rumbling softly – the idiot said Tooru was the awful sleeper (and sure, so what if he liked to get comfortable) – but here he was snoring away like a gorilla.

His breath hitched, and Tooru held his breath without realizing as his eyes squinted open.

“What, you’re up already?” he mumbled, as if disappointed.

“What kind of greeting is that?” Tooru protested.

Hajime groaned. “It’s too early. Stupid Oikawa.”

“I think I liked you better asleep,” he teased, and Hajime’s hand came out predictably to smack him. Tooru dodged and stuck his tongue out. “Don’t think I haven’t learned from all these years of abuse, Iwa-chan!”

Hajime grinned. “Was that a challenge I hear?” He rose up, the blankets falling to reveal his pleasantly loose tank top, clearly designed to distract Tooru’s concentration. Hah, as if he’d fall for a weak tactic like that.

Is what he thought, before Hajime used that split second to launch forward and pin Tooru’s shoulders with both arms, the bed bouncing as his back landed on it.

“Ehh, Iwa-chan’s feeling _playful_ this morning, is he?”

There it was, the blush he loved to draw out of him. The way his cheeks colored was brilliant in the glow of sunrise. “Shut up.”

He’d mastered the art of making him flustered, because no matter how much he did it, Hajime hardly seemed to build up a resistance at all. His eyebrows got all crinkled up, and there was this glowing intensity to his eyes that made Tooru’s heart sing.

When Hajime made that expression, he felt enraptured, so in awe of the person who was at once his childhood friend, his trusted teammate, and his dearest partner. As if their history was stretching behind them like a paper trail and he’d found himself home.

Tooru realized very suddenly that he’d lost his advantage.

Well, maybe there’d have to be no winners to this game. As much as he loved to win…the urge to close that small distance between their lips was much stronger.

The way they crashed together was like the meeting of the river with the sea, he was being pulled in, every sense consumed by Hajime, the light pressure of the hand cradled around his neck, the musky smell of his scent that permeated his long worn tank top, the tiny groans escaping from Hajime’s mouth.

“Fuck, Tooru…”

Tooru moaned in response, losing himself in the overwhelming sensation and the memory of his name on Hajime’s lips.

He was finished after that. Damnit, maybe it was as easy for Hajime to play him as it was the other way around, just one whisper of his name in that low, aroused voice and he was won over like a dog chasing a treat.

He didn’t really care. Hajime was his, and he was Hajime’s. So, he returned the favor by echoing Hajime’s name back to him, who groaned and kissed him even more insistently, hands roaming under his shirt, and round and round they went, clinging to each other and chanting their names like a mantra.

It was personal, just like the way the morning felt, and it was new.

And when he came, the word had never felt so right on his lips.

They lay in the afterglow, the sheets even more crumpled than before and Hajime’s stupidly loose tank top off at last, Tooru’s head resting on his chest. Hajime’s arm was resting casually around him, hand sitting on the small of his back. It felt safe.

“Hey,” Tooru said. It was meant to come out with his usual degree of teasing, but instead it was just soft, barely a whisper. He didn’t really want to say anything, but he just wanted to tear Hajime’s voice again.

“Hey,” Hajime replied, and god, he never knew he could sound like that, with such gentleness in his voice as if he thought Tooru was precious. He’d called him a brute all these years, but really, when it came to his partner, he could be so sentimental.

It was so endearing he wanted to hide his face in the covers, because he was probably making his own stupid lovey face, and this was just weird, yet it didn’t feel weird at all.

“I love you,” he said.

“God, you’re so cheesy,” he said.

“Iwa-chan!”

“What happened to Hajime, huh?”

Tooru pouted. “Hmph, that’s only when you’re being good.” He sat there. “Well?”

Hajime grinned, probably thinking something inappropriate, then leaned in to kiss Tooru’s forehead.

“So impatient,” he said. “I love you too, dumbass. Isn’t it obvious?”

He was blushing too now, he was sure of it, his cheeks felt they were on fire. “Yeah, well…”

“You wanted to hear me say it.”

“Oh great, now we’re finishing each other’s sentences.”

Hajime laughed, making his eyes crinkle and cheeks dimple, and it was just too much for Tooru to take.

He was so lucky.

Those were the words he carried in his heart as they got up, showered, brushed their teeth, went out on their morning run, and cooked a pile of bacon and eggs for breakfast.

So, so lucky.

To spend his life in love with Iwaizumi Hajime wasn’t a rollercoaster of passion and spontaneity, like he had once imagined love to be. It was average, mundane, as predictable as the sun rising each day. Yet somehow, it was the most precious thing in the world.

Maybe one day, he’d gather the courage to tell him that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a drabble I had sitting around from my days in the Haikyuu fandom (where I was too afraid to ever post anything :P). I'm thinking of posting more of them instead of letting them rot, even if they aren't my favorite things. Anyway, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
